


Once Upon A Time In The Spirit World

by a_dot_burr_ell



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Time Together, Korrasami - Freeform, Smut, Spirit World Vacation, mentions of previous Makorra and Masami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their time in the Spirit World is coming to a close and Asami is worried that cleaning up Kuvira's mess will limit their time together once they return to the physical world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time In The Spirit World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gurren_ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gurren_ninja).



> The title is a play on a line from the song "Portugal" by WALK THE MOON which I listened to a lot while writing this.

* * *

  _So close bring me in so close_

_Your clothes underneath my clothes_

_Once upon a time in –_

       ~ _Portugal (WALK THE MOON)_  ~

* * *

 

No matter how long they had spent in the Spirit World, Asami would never be able to get over the vibrant colors and otherworldly glow that were the spirit world sunsets. She and Korra were currently sitting around a fire, seated on an earthbent couch, with Korra leaning against Asami’s side and Asami’s arm draped around the bender’s shoulders. There were several dragonfly bunny spirits that had swarmed their campfire, curiously jumping around their tent until Korra had shooed them out and fastened the tent closed.

Asami had gotten used to small spirits flocking to Korra whenever they felt the Avatar’s presence approaching. At first, Asami had felt a little put out that their ‘just the two of us’ vacation involved so many spirits vying for Korra’s attention but once Korra had spread the word of their vacation, spirits had begged for Asami to pick them up, let them sit in her lap, and tell her their stories. Korra had laughed, saying that soon Asami would be more popular in the Spirit World than she was.

Now, with the fire dying and the spirits tiring, Asami knew that the day was coming to a close. When the last dragonfly bunny had flown off, Korra had shrugged off Asami’s arm and stood.

“It’s our last day before we have to go back.” Korra said softly, stretching with her arms over her head. “Do you think we've forgotten anything?”

“Well, let’s see…” Asami counted off on her fingers. “We've been to the Tree of Time, we visited Iroh’s tea shop, visited the Dragon Bird spirits that live on Hai-Riyo Peak, Xai Bau’s Grove, the oasis with the healing water, and Wan Shi Tong’s library, which may have been a mistake-.”

“Hey! You’re the one that wanted to see it!” Korra exclaimed, clenching her fists at the memory of the giant bird.

“Yes.” Asami admitted. “But I figured we’d just leave when he said that humans weren't allowed.”

“I’m the Avatar and if my girlfriend wants to see the famous Spirit Library, then she will see the famous Spirit Library!” Korra declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Yes, but did you have bend a wall at him before he would let us stay?” Asami laughed, trying to dispel the memory of the huge, frightening, owl that had been chasing them being squished by a slab of rock and admitting defeat.

“Hey, he’s just lucky that was all I did after what happened with Jinora all those years ago.” Korra fumed. “You would think that after he realized that Unalaq was manipulating the spirits and that I saved both worlds from ten thousand years of darkness that old owl would be a bit more accommodating!”

Asami could tell that Korra was getting worked up so she yanked on her arm, jarring Korra until she fell onto Asami’s lap. “Yes, and after that he begrudgingly let us stay-.”

“And you spend the entire day reading!” Korra added, twisting until she was laying with her head in Asami’s lap.

Asami laughed. “Ok! Ok! Yes, I definitely enjoyed the library. But so did you! I distinctly remember that I couldn't pull you away from that weird calendar thing. We’ll have to go back again.”

Korra smiled. “Definitely.”

There were quiet for several moments as Asami played with Korra’s hair. These last two weeks had been such a whirlwind of adventure, and Asami had relished every moment of it, but she cherished the moments when Korra was still and Asami had the ability to simply feel close to her. She was sort of dreading their return and, seeing as this was the last night they’d be together without all of the distractions of the real world, Asami wanted to do something that they hadn't gotten a chance to do yet.

“Maybe we should get some rest. We’ll have a trek back to the portal tomorrow.” Asami said, tucking a tendril of Korra’s hair behind her ear.

“But it’s still so early!” Korra whined. “And I’m not even tired.”

“I’m sure we can think of something to tire you out.” Asami said coyly, trying to let her tone speak for itself.

Korra immediately perked up, one eyebrow raised. “Oh?”

“Now, why don’t you clean up the campsite so we can go inside?” Asami suggested, palming the side of Korra’s face and leaning in to give the girl a small kiss.

Korra smirked before jumping up to her feet and quickly put out their fire by dropping a small stream of water on it. She turned to the couch and Asami was about to stand up when Korra fell into a quick stance and jerked her arms upwards. Asami felt the seat beneath her push her to her feet and then disappear completely as Korra brought her arms down in a chopping motion.

“Korra!” Asami chided, amused by her impatience.

“Sorry, but you told me to clean up.” Korra laughed easily, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist now that the campsite was cleaned up.

Asami rolled her eyes and put her arms around Korra’s neck, leaning in for another kiss. She walked them backwards towards the tent, their lips still connected and Korra’s eyes closed as Asami lifted the entrance flap. She was unable to contain a giggle when Korra tripped over one of the pegs tying their shelter to the ground and stumbled backwards, landing on their bedding.

“It’s not funny!” Korra exclaimed, feeling embarrassed but using this time to pull off her boots.

“It kind of is.” Asami shot back, ducking her head to enter the tent and bending down quickly to turn on a small oil lamp.

“Oh yeah?” Korra challenged, raising one of her eyebrows and a mischievous smile appearing on her face.

“Korra.” Asami said warningly, toeing off her boots. “Whatever you’re thinking about doing, don’t.”

Korra’s smile grew as she flicked one of her wrists and a gust of wind hit Asami. She gasped as she was propelled forward, her heart in her throat as she fell. Her panic vanished when Korra grabbed her around the waist and steadied her, chuckling softly in her ear.

“You’re horrible.” Asami scolded, not able to hide the wide grin that was spreading over her face.

She had laughed more on this vacation with Korra than she had in the last 3 years combined. Korra made her feel more like the twenty-two year old she was instead of the serious, level headed, CEO of Future Industries that she tried so hard to be every day.

She shifted until she had both arms on either side of Korra’s head and her weight was supported by Korra’s grip on her waist. Now with the adrenaline fading in her veins, Asami let herself relax and enjoy the crooked smile that Korra was currently wearing. Asami wanted desperately to kiss that cocky smile right off of Korra’s face and she was still amazed that she lived in a universe where that gesture would be a welcome one.

She leaned in, pressing their lips together again. Korra kissed her back eagerly, not bothering to hide the soft moan that bubbled up when Asami slipped her tongue into the other girl’s mouth. Asami slid her hand underneath Korra’s shirt, feeling the soft skin and toned muscles beneath the fabric. The shirt was too tight for Asami to slide her hands too far up so she removed her hands from underneath the shirt, despite Korra’s soft protests, and moved to open the front of Korra’s shirt.

They hadn't progressed far during their nights, being too tired from exploring during the day to do much past making out and light touching. But now that their vacation was coming to a close, Asami was worried that rebuilding the city would take up all of her time and any international incidents that would pop up now that Kuvira was defeated would take Korra away from her.

Korra let go of Asami’s waist to help her shrug out of her jacket. Sitting back momentarily, despite Korra’s whine at Asami breaking their kiss, Asami pulled her undershirt over her head until all that was left was the lacy black bra she was wearing. Asami tried to slide her hands underneath Korra to undo her bra and Korra lifted up to give Asami easier access. Asami pulled the garments until Korra was completely free of them and Asami tossed them into a corner of the tent to join her shirt.

She brought her hands back to Korra’s skin, unsurprised to find that Korra’s warmer now that it was exposed. Asami wasn't sure if it was a conscious decision, or if it was natural for a firebender to regulate their body heat. Asami loved how responsive Korra was as she trailed a finger over Korra’s collarbone, feeling the girl shiver.

“Asami!” Korra whined, running her arms up Asami’s back.

Wanting to see Korra squirm more, Asami slid both her hands up Korra’s body until she was cupping Korra’s breast in her hands. Korra moaned and Asami captured her lips, swallowing the sound. She continued massaging Korra’s breasts, letting her thumbs run over her nipples until the waterbender arched her hips up unconsciously. Asami rolled her hips against Korra in response, and Korra gasped. Things were progressing quicker than they had on all of their previous nights but with their last night bearing down on them, Asami was willing to let herself go tonight.

 “Ugh, ‘sami!” Korra mumbled against her lips, trying to talk through the kiss.

Figuring that she had something to say, Asami moved her lips to Korra’s throat. She let her fingers travel to the waistband of Korra’s pants, tugging on the strings that held them in place. Suddenly, Korra captured Asami’s hand with her own, stopping her progress.

“Asami, wait.” Korra said, her voice wavering.

“Is everything ok?” Asami asked, expending a great deal of effort to pull away from Korra’s skin.

“Yeah, but I’m just nervous.” Korra chuckled softly, leaning her head against Asami’s shoulder.

“That’s ok, so am I.” Asami said kindly, slightly out of breath.

“No, I mean, this is my first time so…” She admitted, her face burning.

“Really? I would have thought you and Mako would have…” Asami let the sentence hang there, leaning back until she was no longer hovering over Korra but sitting back on her legs.

“No, never.” Korra assured her, bringing one leg up until she could rest her arms on her knee. “I was barely learning airbending and Mako had just started on the force, and then there was the civil war with the South Pole and the break up. There was just never a right time.”

“I suppose that you have been pretty busy for the last 4 years.” Asami smiled, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind Korra’s ear.

A thought struck Korra. “Wait, does that mean you and Mako-?”

“Well, yeah.” Asami nodded, unabashed. “But that was so long ago now.”

“Was-? Was he-?” Korra stumbled over the words, both dying to know and terrified of the answer. “Was he the, uh, first?”

“No, there were a couple before him.” Asami said, considering her words as Korra’s face transformed into a slight scowl. “Does that bother you?”

“No, of course not!” Korra sighed, ducking her head. “I’m just feeling extremely inadequate.”

“Korra, no!” Asami said, cupping the other girl’s cheek and lifting her face until their eyes met. Asami could see the uncertainty in Korra’s blue eyes and wanted to reassure her. “There’s nothing wrong with waiting. Even if you wanted us to wait.”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Korra rushed to explain. “I don’t want to stop. I just don’t really know what to do.”

Asami laughed. “That’s ok. I’m actually kind of happy that I’ll be the first one you’re with.”

“Really?” Korra wondered, bemused. She thought her lack of experience would annoy Asami.

Asami nodded and leaned in to whisper in Korra’s ear. “Yeah, it’s finally my turn to teach you a thing or two. Just tell me if I’m going too fast.”

Korra blushed furiously, stammering. Not hearing anything particularly coherent, Asami leaned forward and pressed their lips together to silence her before resuming her previous trial down her throat. Asami pressed lightly on Korra’s shoulder, indicating that she should lay back again. Korra complied, lying out in front of her and allowing Asami to straddle her hips and run her hands over the exposed skin of her stomach once more but slower, drawing out their kisses and keeping her hands away from Korra’s breasts, merely teasing.

“You can go a little faster than that.” Korra said roughly, arching up.

“If you say so.” Asami smirked, lowering her mouth to Korra’s chest and letting her breath tickle Korra’s flesh for a moment until a frustrated moan urged her on.

Asami leaned closer and let her tongue flick over Korra’s right nipple, smiling when she heard Korra’s breathing hitch. She brought her hand up to massage Korra’s available breast, rolling the nipple between her thumb and finger. Asami was amazed at how Korra’s skin was still so soft despite the years of hard training and the frequent attacks. Another moan from Korra was all it took for Asami to wrap her lips around the waterbender’s puckered flesh and suck, her tongue flicking back and forth.

“Asami!” Korra gasped, bringing her hands up to tangle in Asami’s hair.

Hearing Korra calling out to her, nearly incoherently, brought a smile to Asami’s face and urged her on. She let one hand trail down and slip beneath Korra’s waistband but kept her hand over Korra’s underwear, pleased to feel that there was already a patch of damp fabric beneath her fingers. Asami pressed her thumb to the center of the wet spot, smiling again when Korra gasped and her hips jerked upwards.

“Do you think we should take these off?” Asami suggested, tugging on the waistband of Korra’s pants again.

“Please!” Korra begged, reaching down to try and push the clothing off.

Asami chuckled, helping her girlfriend remove her pants and underwear. Once that was done, Korra gently gripped the back of Asami’s neck and pulled her closer for a passionate kiss. Asami wanted to let herself melt into Korra, feeling the other girl take control was intoxicating. One of Korra’s hand tangled in Asami’s hair and the other ran over Asami’s back while their lips and tongues slid against each other.

Not wanting to get distracted, Asami pulled herself away despite Korra’s soft whine. “Lie down.”

“What?” Korra mumbled, her eyes still closed.

“Lie down.” Asami repeated, surprised at how rough her own voice sounded as she pushed lightly against her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Korra obliged, laying back against on her elbows and gazing up at Asami with a contented smile. In the low light, the love and trust that Asami saw reflected in Korra’s eyes filled the industrialist with a feeling that left her pulse running. Asami let her eyes rove over Korra’s body, fully aware that this was the first time she had seen her fully nude.

She was absolutely beautiful, laying back lazily, a crooked grin on her tanned face. Korra’s arms and legs were firm and toned, the muscles now coiled tight. Asami shivered remembering all the times she’s seen those muscles in action, bending, fighting, defending. Her stomach was flat and Asami couldn't help running her hand over it, feeling the definition in the muscles as Korra trembled.

Asami positioned herself between Korra’s, now bare, legs, slowly running her hands up the Avatar’s thighs. Korra groaned as Asami continued her massage, finally lying back until she was fully flat on their bedding. Asami moved her hands back to Korra’s breasts, squeezing and rolling the bender’s nipples between her fingers while Asami placed her lips against the hallow of Korra’s throat. Korra moaned and Asami ran her tongue over the woman’s skin, tasting the light coat of sweat that was forming on Korra’s skin.

She couldn't believe how receptive, how vocal, Korra was and it made Asami’s heart swell to know that the woman had only ever been this way with her. Knowing that she was driving Korra crazy, Asami let one had travel back past her navel and settled at the junction of Korra’s legs. She was wet and Asami ran her fingers run up and down her opening.

Korra cried out in a sound that was torn between a plea and a growl. Smirking, Asami used her thumb to rub circles around the small bundle of nerves, feeling the wetness spread. Whether it was subconscious or not, Asami watched as Korra spread her legs wider, inviting Asami in. Slowly, Asami dipped one finger into her, encouraged when she heard Korra gasp.

“Do you like that?” She asked genuinely, checking to make sure that Korra was alright.

“Yes!” The waterbender exclaimed, her face screwed up in concentration. “Please!”

Asami slipped a second finger to join the first and felt more of Korra’s natural juices coating her hand. It may have been her first time with a woman, but from her own personal experience, Asami was fully aware of what Korra needed. She curled her index and middle finger up as she continued the rotations with her thumb. They carried on like that for several minutes as Asami watched as Korra’s eyes rolled back into her head and her arms grasped the blanket beneath her.

Asami would never stop marveling at the fact that she was able to make Korra feel like this with only a few kisses and light touches. This was the all-powerful Avatar, someone that Asami had literally seen move mountains; yet here she was trembling beneath Asami’s fingertips.

“Asami, please!” Korra begged, thrusting her hips against Asami’s hand. “I’m-.”

“What?” Asami pressed, reveling in hearing Korra begging.

“I’m almost-.” Korra broke off, her muscles tensing more than ever before.

“Almost there?” She filled in, increasing her pace and keeping an eye on Korra’s face as the woman nodded. “Come for me, baby.”

She watched as Korra gasp and her body bowed, lifting from the ground. Asami could feel her girlfriend shudder and felt the muscles constrict around her fingers but she continued to pump her fingers in and out of the waterbender until the other woman’s breathing returned to normal. Asami slowly pulled her fingers out, eliciting a small moan from Korra.

“How was that?” Asami asked, feeling inordinately smug by the dazed look on Korra’s face.

“That was amazing.” Korra breathed out, still panting.

Asami moved up Korra’s body until she could lay next to her girlfriend, opening her arms and waiting while Korra rolled eagerly into them. Korra pulled Asami in for a passionate kiss, and Asami could feel that Korra was trying to convey her gratitude into their kiss. Asami returned the kiss, running a hand down Korra’s bare side, feeling the girl shiver.

They laid side by side for several moments, Korra burying her face in Asami’s neck as she held Korra tightly, relishing the feel of the younger girl in her arms. Asami worried that Korra was simply drifting off to sleep until she shifted in her arms and grabbed Asami’s hand.

 “So tomorrow…” Korra said, lacing their fingers together.

“Yes?” Asami asked, waiting for Korra to finish her thought.

“Well, I was just thinking that things might be sort of crazy once we get back.” Korra started, unable to keep the disappointed edge out of her voice.

“I know, I was worrying about that earlier.” Asami agreed, sighing.

“You were?” Korra asked, her eyes wide in the dim light.

Asami nodded. “Yes. I know Raiko was going to take an inventory of the damage done to the city while we were gone. I know that some districts fared better than others and the most important thing is going to be getting the public back into their homes.”

“Yeah, and Wu is going to need a lot of help to reestablish the Earth Kingdom and set it up as a republic. Plus, I just know Air Temple Island is going to be full of refugees.” The Avatar added, shaking her head slightly.

“And I was going to offer up the mansion for that as well.” Asami shrugged.

“Really?” Korra asked, surprised.

“After everything that happened…” Asami started, trying not to dwell on the thoughts that were popping up about her family. “I just don’t think I could stand to live there anymore.”

Korra shifted over until she could pull Asami into her arms. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s going to be hard for a while. I just think the reminders at the mansion would be too much.” Asami told her, her eyes downcast. “I don’t know, I think I just need a fresh start.”

“I can definitely understand that feeling.” Korra sighed. She paused for a moment before letting out a shaky laugh. “But, uh, there goes my plan of asking to move in together.”

“You were going to ask me to move in with you?” Asami asked, surprised. It wasn't like she hadn't been thinking about the same thing but had been slightly worried that the notion would be too soon. “You mean it?”

Korra laughed. “More like I was going to ask to stay with you. But, now that you’re going to offer up your place, I guess we’re stuck with a room on Air Temple Island.”

“You know, I have to rebuild my factory and my warehouses, _again_.” Asami said sarcastically. “But I don’t think it would take too much to build us an apartment.”

“Really?” Korra perked up.

“Maybe on the top floor of the new Future Industries tower, with a view of the new spirit portal.” Asami suggested, picturing the new skyline she’s had in mind.

“It would be a little hard to get Naga up to a penthouse.” Korra reminded her.

“How could I forget Naga? Alright, maybe something on the ground floor, then. A condo, maybe?  A couple of stories with a yard for Naga.” Asami revised, starting to work the plans out in her head.

“With a gym? Oh! And a pool?” Korra suggested, getting excited.

“Sure. With a workshop for me and a guest bedroom. Does that sound like a plan?” Asami asked, smiling down at her girlfriend.

“Sounds perfect.” Korra added smugly.

Asami smiled, remembering how those exact words had led them to where they were now. “It’s a deal, then.”

“Now, I think it’s your turn.” Korra said coyly, rolling until she was hovering over Asami.

“You’re not too tired?” Asami asked, feeling her desire rekindling.

“Never for you.” Korra smiled, running one hand down Asami’s side like she’d done earlier. “I might still need some instruction, though.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you what to do.” Asami laughed, bringing her in for another kiss.

 ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first piece for the Legend Of Korra fandom. I always hesitate when posting fics on the smuttier side but this was a prompt given to me. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I may write something else for LOK but that would be down the road.


End file.
